invisible_modsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flavorful Agents
The new version of Flavorful Agents changes a lot of content and core mechanics, so here's a quick overview. Skills Skills now have far more effect on how your agents operate and how you'll build them. Upgrading Skills' costs are now uniform, with the second level costing significantly more than before. Skill Abilities Each skill has an ability tied to it, which Agents unlock at level 2. Ability Notes * Observe Guard now requires trespass 2 and line of sight with the agent using it, but any agent can use observe through cameras or drones if next to an owned console * Disable Security can be used from captured consoles to EMP Cameras/Soundbugs for 2 turns * Throwing Distance now starts at 3 tiles (making thrown weapons medium-ranged) * Ranged Trade is one-way - items can move from the user to the target, but items the target is holding are locked to them until the end of trade - and increases in distance along with throw distance Equipment Equipping items now requires 2AP, although this cost can be reduced with Larceny Items can also be unequipped - using a Console now requires the agent does not have a ranged weapon equipped. Stimulants Stims have also been changed so that they can be used by more agents, but later in the game. Agent changes Changes are marked in bold Asterisk (*) marked changes are NEW changes Minor Changes Both Central and Monst3r have been updated to make the most advantage of the new skill system Central * Skills: Trespass 2, Larceny 2 (Observe, Pickpocket) * When obtained via final mission: Trespass 3, Larceny 2 * *'Augment': Now has Prism's old augment when Decker mods are enabled Monst3r * Skills: Hacking 2, Smugglery 2 (Disable Security, Ranged Trade) * When obtained via final mission: Hacking 2, Smugglery 3 Major Changes I've tried to summarize the info given about agents in the game and make their gameplay match my expectations of them. * Decker Nostalgic Techno-Gumshoe, former security chief. * Skills: Trespass 2 (observe) * *'Augment: '''Installs new daemon Whistleblow on a device Decker can see: Causes a guard to investigate the item when it is captured. * Weapon: Disruptor 1 (unchanged), Gadget: Custom Cloaking Rig Decker has had a lot of changes through FA. This new augment should be much more reliably useful while fitting with Decker's "world gone mad" theme and providing lots of Film-Noir themes and references. '''Decker (Archive)' Reckless Antique-Upgrader, makes ludicrously expensive modifications. * Skills: None * Augment: +2 AP when sighted * Weapon 1: Custom Revolver. 6 Shots, no reload, ignores armor, disables shields and heart monitors * Weapon 2: Knuckle Disruptors: Kos till end of round, ignores KO buffs, tags guards The Knuckle Disruptors fit into Decker's devil-may-care playstyle, allowing him to kick the hornets nest and thrive in the chaos. His Revolver is now usable right up until the endgame to completely remove a troublesome target. *'Internationale' Ex-Airborne Scout, great all-round agent but hindered by pacifism * Skills: Larceny 2 (pickpocket) * *'Augment': 6 tile mainframe scan, can identify daemons with LOS. Prevents use of damaging weapons unless an agent is in danger; override with stims.Can never use lethal weapons * Weapon: none * Gadget: Shock Stims, +4AP, 7Cooldown, Requires any skill at level 2 Nat's rework min-maxes her playstyle; she is now incredibly valuable as a scout but has almost no combat potential whatsoever, meaning you'll need to take extra care positioning her. Shalem 11 Hired Assassin, stalks targets and covers his tracks. * Skills: Smugglery 2 (ranged trade) * Augment 1: +1 pierce on ranged overwatch, can add a custom (non tracking) tag to a single guard which disables normal/advanced heart monitors on overwatch (3/6 PWR) * Augment 2: ''' Hide and halve cleanup cost of a corpse by stowing it in a safe * Weapon: Rifle, 1 pierce, 2 ammo Shalem has always been built to kill, but this rework means players can be rewarded by carefully planning their ambushes. '''Archive Shalem Trained Combat-Medic, loves to help almost as much as he loves to kill * Skills: '''none * '''Augment: Revive ally, requires and uses attack and fullAp, 10 cooldown. Regain 1 ammo to any held weapons between missions. * Weapon: Service Rifle, 3 Ammo. Once used it can continue attacking until the end of turn or out of ammo. Requires reset between uses (counts as attack) * Gadget: '''Snap-Grenade belt, 2 ammo, 1.5 tile blast, 1 turn KO This rework of archive Shalem sees him take on a support and anti-drone roll. The war-medic can also clear a room of enemies incredibly efficiently. '''Banks Brain-Damaged Master Hacker, ex-robin hood and bank robber. * Skills: '''Hacking 2 (Disable Security) * '''Augment: Open visible doors via nearby consoles, costing 1AP for normal and Security, or fullAP for vaults. Console is disabled for 2 turns at the end of the turn, and locked doors close automatically. Sideeffect: Maximum sight range of 2 unless peeking. * Weapon: Paralyzer Dart, 3KO, can be thrown or used on sleeping guards to increase KO. Bank's paranoia can really be felt in this rework, as attempting to send her scouting will have her constantly checking over her shoulder. However, her ability to remotely operate doors can be used to psyche out opponents and provide great utility to her team. Prism M''aster of disguise, runs confidence tricks and has been hiding for years'' * Skills: none * Augment: Disguise as heavy guard, lowers maxAP by 2 for each turn used. AP restored by 1 per turn not used. Dosn't break in close-range. * *'Gadget: '''LAR Pistol, temporarily KO an ally at range with the ability to wake them up remotely and without medgel (A game-breaking glitch has been fixed) * '''Gadget': Copycard - Can be turned into a duplicate of a security card of any level that's held by another unit This complete rework puts Prism in her ideal roll; stealth support. She works wonders as a scout, but can also save a teammate even if they are completely surrounded. *'Sharp' A cyborg gone too far * ''S''kills: none * Augment: +1 Aug slot, can eject most recently installed augment for 1AP * Weapon: Disruptor 1 (unchanged) While this rework reduces Sharps' over-all powerlevel, the sheer flexibility of his now even-more-modular frame should make him a far more interesting agent to play with. *'Draco' Creature of the night, totally not a vampire. * Skills: none (no longer restricted) * Augment 1''': Scan KO'd guards to reveal an unseen item. Scan corpses to reveal key rooms. +1 drag cost * '''Augment 2''': Makes the user permanently invisible to security cameras * '''Weapon: Noosphotoxin - knocks out an enemy for 2 turns, or kills an already KO'd guard, 3 charges, requires 3 PWR Draco has been rebuilt to lean into vampire lore, resulting in a strong scout with a lack of teamwork; he can no longer be exploited in the early game and his kit will be stronger the more risks you take. *'Rush' Headstrong smash-and-grab athlete * Skills: none * Augment: +3 MaxAP, -3 SprintBonus, converts 1AP to 1SB every 3 turns. Adds Bullrush ** Bullrush: Ranged melee; sprints to target, does more damage/piercing the further you run * Weapon: Neural Disruptor * Gadget: none Rush's augment always felt weird to me. This rework makes that feel more realistic, while also adding a hard-coded speedrun mechanic; the longer she stays in a level the more of a liability she'll become